The invention is relates to a center connector, particularly for metallic weaving shafts. A center connector for a weaving shaft is known having a round rod whose lower end, which is provided with a thread, can be screwed on at the lower shaft rod up to a stop and which is guided through the upper shaft rod and can likewise be anchored at the upper longitudinal side of the upper shaft rod so as to be detachable.
A center connector having the aforementioned features for weaving shafts has already been used. However, it has the advantage that it is provided with a stop and fastening collar which can be connected directly with the upper shaft rod, the length of the stop and fastening collar being substantially greater than the thickness of the shaft rod. This results in the disadvantage that the center connector in a weaving shaft connection can no longer be detached because the fastening collar of the center connector rod would strike against adjacent weaving shafts when detaching. However, the use of warp thread draw-in machines requires that the center connector be detached when weaving shafts are inserted in the weaving machine.